The Most Magical Day
by KazeFur
Summary: Hinata and a close friend are training, when things suddenly lead to the bedroom. Original Character-ness in this Fic!. Yuri smut-ness. Don't like? don't read o o


AN// Okay, so this time, it's some little crappy Yuri piece, I felt the urge to write something Yuri-tastic, so I did... it isn't brilliant... most of it was written at like, 4am and it's also got an OC in it. *coughmecough* but anyway... read it and enjoy, I guess :D DISCLAIMERZORZ: I don't own Hinata//Naruto shizzle, If I did.. then... you'll see in the fic ;D

Hinata and her new close friend, Nikki, were training near her friends house. She was using her Byakugan whilst her friend tried to dodge and counter the attacks; nothing serious, just usual training.

They had been training for a good hour now, and the exhaustion was beginning to show in their expressions, as well as their stances.

"Y-You going to give up, Hinata?" The girl asked her with a little smirk, panting slightly.

"N-No..." Hinata replied, stopping for a moment to look at her friend, also a little out of breath.

"'Kay.." Nikki sighed, before running towards Hinata, probably her 5th//6th attempt at attacking her head on, but suddenly, she tripped and fell, knocking Hinata backwards and landing on top of her.

Her lips locked the shy girl's lips as they both began to blush furiously. Nikki was about to pull away and get off Hinata, but then she felt Hinata putting some force into the lip-lock, as if trying to turn it into a kiss. She reciprocated, before trying to look deep into her pale eyes, though unable to; Hinata had closed them.

After a minute or so, Nikki eventually broke the kiss and sat up, still blushing deeply as she gazed down at her close friend, wondering why that kiss felt ridiculously good, yet, forbidden.

"I...I...I apologize..." The Hyuuga girl began to stutter out, flushing the deepest pink imaginable.

"It's okay... I, well... I liked it..." Nikki said with a warm smile, looking down at Hinata, thinking to herself how gorgeous and beautiful her friend looked, even when she was blushing deeply.

"Y-You did?!" She asked, obviously looking a little shocked, not expecting that sort of reply.

"Yep..." She answered, before leaning down for another kiss, this time it being on purpose, not accidental.

Hinata eagerly reciprocated, meeting her half way for the kiss. Nikki then quickly lowered Hinata back down, pressing her bust firmly against the other girl's bust. They continued kissing as they gently stroked each others hair, both now breathing through their nose to prolong the wonderful kiss, eventually breaking it after a while.

"H-Hinata... do you want to come back to mine, it's a bit... public here... anyone could see..." Nikki asked and explained with a blush, quickly getting up and offering a hand down to Hinata to help her up.

Hinata took her hand, getting pulled up, she then nodded and giggled slightly, her blush fading a little.

"Could I carry you?" The dark haired girl asked softly, looking around.

"O-Oh, okay... but what if someone sees?" Hinata asked, stepping closer to her friend.

"Just... umm, we'll say you twisted your ankle and I'm taking you to mine to rest it..." Nikki replied, before hooking her hand and arm under Hinata's legs, her other arm gently resting on her back, quickly picking Hinata up, and holding her bridal style.

"O-O-Okay... Nikki-kun.." she replied softly, gazing up at Nikki.

Nikki blushed slightly as she heard Hinata call her Nikki-kun, before beginning to walk towards her house at a quick pace. When they got to Nikki's doorstep, Nikki put Hinata down and pulled out a key, unlocking her door and holding it open for the Hyuuga girl, following her in after wards and closing the door.

"Shall we go to my room or...?" Nikki asked, looking at Hinata lovingly.

"I... um, your room..." Hinata answered shyly, tapping her index fingers together.

Nikki smiled warmly, before quickly taking her hand and gently guiding her to her room, closing the door behind them once they'd entered her room.

"Hinata... If I do anything you don't like... you'll tell me, right?" she asked very softly, gently pulling Hinata close to her, in a loving hug.

"Of course Nikki-kun..." she answered gently, moving to kiss Nikki on the cheek softly.

She smiled, before suddenly hooking her arms under Hinata's knees and making her fall back softly onto the poofy comfortable bed. The Hyuuga girl began to giggle happily.

Nikki then sat on top of her and pulled out a kunai, placing it between her teeth with a smirk. Hinata looked rather scared, but was suddenly calmed by the soft purr escaping Nikki's lips as she gently stroked Hinata's face comfortingly, to show Hinata she'd never want to hurt her.

Her hand moved from her cheek, down to the zip on Hinata's jacket, slowly pulling it down to reveal a fishnet top that fitted tightly on Hinata's large bust, a black lacy bra hidden underneath the fishnet vest.

Hinata nodded in approval as one of Nikki's fingers hooked through the vest and gently tugged at it, signaling the simplest of actions. Off.

She smiled, taking the kunai out of her mouth and using it to slowly cut the fishnet vest off Hinata, smirking and purring as she did so.

"N-Nikki-kun?" Hinata asked softly, still blushing, but not as deep as before.

"Yeah... oh, do you want me to stop?" She asked, obviously concerned weather or not her friend was enjoying it.

"Oh, no... it's not that, it's just... can we put some music on, and I was wondering, if I could do the same to you?" she asked, her hand moving up to tenderly stroke Nikki's cheek.

"Oh, sure, and yes, I'd love you to Hinata." The girl replied with a grin, leaning to the side and turning on the Music center next to her bed, casual music beginning to play from speakers dotted around the room.

Hinata nodded and smiled, pushing her jacket onto the floor as she gazed up happily at Nikki, obviously feeling a lot more comfortable.

Nikki smiled, noticing Hinata's confidence beginning to grow a little, her hands eagerly ripping the rest of the fishnet vest off her, before beginning to lift up her jacket over her head, before getting stopped as she feels Hinata's hands gently take hold of her sides.

Hinata wanted Nikki down on the bed. Quickly taking the Kunai, Hinata held it in her mouth as she sat up and gently pushed Nikki down onto the bed, copying Nikki's movements as she climbed on top of her, using the Kunai to cut both Nikki's top off, as well as Nikki's fishnet vest, which also seemed to be pretty tight around her chest.

Nikki sat up and hugged Hinata tightly, before kissing her. Her arms wrapped tightly around Hinata, pulling her chest right up to her own. She then decided to slowly part her lips and gently place her tongue on Hinata's lips, both of them becoming immensely wet as they do so.

The Hyuuga girl slowly opened her mouth, giving her access as she wrapped her arms back around Nikki tightly, kissing her firmly, yet lovingly, her tongue gently tapping against Nikki's on her lips.

Suddenly, Nikki dove her tongue into Hinata's mouth, not too rough enough to hurt or scare her though. Her tongue began to gently rub against the other girl's tongue, to try and get hers moving in a rhythm with her own. Once Hinata's tongue began to move in rhythm, she began to add a little more force to the kiss.

Hinata immediately responded, moving her tongue a little rougher against Nikki's. She then began to stroke her now more than close friend's back, still blushing deeply as she continued to kiss her.

Nikki reciprocated to Hinata's movements, one of her hands softly resting on the back of Hinata's head,. Her other hand stroking her back, it running over the strap of Hinata's bra. Very tempted, Nikki's fingers moved to rest on the clip, gently fumbling with it... not unclasping it quite yet.

The blush on the Hyuuga girls face deepened as she continued to kiss the girl, her tongue rubbing, brushing and flicking against the other girls tongue. Hinata then squeaked quietly into the kiss as she felt Nikki playing with the back of her bra. Wanting to try it out too, she moved her hand slowly up Nikki's back, her fingers tracing along her spine teasingly, before reaching her bra, which she unclipped quickly and fluently.

This time it was Nikki who made a quiet squeak, quickly unclipping Hinata's bra in return, breaking the kiss momentarily to grab the shoulder straps and pull it off of Hinata, before taking her own off and throwing them down onto the floor, beside Hinata's jacket.

Hinata giggled, before quickly pulling Nikki into another deep, passionate kiss. Their boobs smooshed into each others as they began to kiss again, this time being more firmer and lustful with their tongues. Hinata sighed into the kiss as she felt one of her erect and sensitive nipples brush against one of Nikki's, Nikki sighing into the kiss just seconds after Hinata.

Suddenly, Nikki began to lean forwards, making both their large boobs squish more into each other, as well as make Hinata move down so her back was on the bed. Nikki then began to clean up the kiss, making it slowly turn into many normal ones, though them all still being firm.

Hinata stopped the kisses to smile happily up at Nikki. "I... I love you Nikki-kun..." she said shyly, her love for Nikki shining brightly in her pale eyes.

"I love you too, Hina-hime..." Nikki said lovingly, meaning every word she said. She then reached down to kiss her again, this time it being a loving and caring kiss.

Hinata happily returned the kiss, breaking it after a few moments to nibble on Nikki's ear gently.

"C-Can we take it a step further?" Nikki asked Hinata with a purr, enjoying her nibbling on her ear, she then slid her hands down the girls body, tracing a finger along the edge of her pants, to show what she meant.

Hinata flushed her trademark blush, before smiling and nodding up at her beloved Nikki. "Y-Yes..." she answered softly, lifting her rear up and sliding her pants down and off, leaving her in just her matching black lacy underwear.

The dark haired girl grinned and did the same, quickly and fluently taking her pants off, discarding them with the rest of her clothing; on the floor.

"May I...?" Hinata asked quietly, taking the kunai and holding it gently near the other girls panties.

"Oh, sure... just be careful..." she answered happily, feeling a little worried about having a kunai near her delicate sex.

Quickly and effortlessly, Hinata ripped each side of the underwear, not going anywhere near Nikki's sex with the kunai. She then took hold of the panties and slipped them off, discarding them on the floor: along with the kunai.

"Ooh, what should I use now... to reciprocate your actions?" Nikki said with a smirk, pretending to think before quickly taking a hold of Hinata's underwear, biting it with her teeth and quickly sliding it down as far as she could reach, before using her hands to finish the job. She purred as she could smell the wonderful sweet smell of Hinata's virgin sex.

Hinata blushed deeply as Nikki pulled down her panties, squirming a little when she was near her sex, because she was deeply enjoying it. Suddenly, Hinata pulled Nikki back up into a lustful kiss. This time, Hinata's tongue pressed firmly against the other girls' lips, as if begging for entrance.

Smirking, Nikki parted her lips, her tongue diving onto Hinata's once it had entered, brushing, rubbing and flicking against one an others tongues. Hinata pressed her chest back firmly against Nikki's, obviously enjoying that feeling immensely.

"If you like that... then you should try this..." Nikki said with a wide smirk once she broke the kiss. She gently lifted up one of Hinata's legs, sliding one of hers under it, then placing her other leg on top of the other; so they were scissoring.

"Wh-what's this?" Hinata asked, loving the feeling of their sexes pressed up against each other, them both practically dripping wet in anticipation. Hinata then realized what they were going to do.

Nikki smiled happily at Hinata, before beginning to grind her pussy firmly against

Hinata's, it already making Nikki moan out softly. She then began to grind a little harder, trying to get her Hina-hime to moan, wanting her to enjoy it.

A loud lustful moan escaped Hinata's lips as she began to grind back firmly against

Nikki. Loving this new sensation that was slowly coming towards her; her climax.

Both Hinata and Nikki continued to moan and groan as they kept grinding against each other until they had both climaxed. Hinata was the first to climax, with Nikki moment's after her, the ripples of pleasure flooding their bodies. Both of their thighs were dripping in a mixture of their juices.

"H-Hinata...I love you..." Nikki said lovingly, as she unlocked their legs and pressed her boobs back against hers as she kissed her once on the lips.

"I love you too... Nikki-hime." she replied with a smile, kissing Nikki back before giggling slightly.

Nikki smiled, that smile quickly turning into a smirk as she got yet another great idea. "Hinata-kun... tell me if you don't like this..." she said quickly, before showering Hinata's cheek, jawline and neck in kisses, slowly beginning to head downwards.

"O-Okay..." Hinata replied, though the expression on her face was showing that she was enjoying it a lot.

Nikki smirked, before quickly moving to one of Hinata's erect nipples, licking and rolling it with her tongue before moving to suckle on it happily, her hand moving to tweak the other whilst gently groping it.

"N-Nikki! Th-that's so good!" Hinata squealed out happily, before moaning loudly, her sensitive nipples being pleasured immensely.

Nikki smiled and continued for a while longer, before switching and going to the other nipple. Adoring the sounds of Hinata's sighs and moans, before slowly pulling away and kissing her down her stomach, slowing down when reaching her belly button.

Hinata giggled and wiggled a little, obviously enjoying the feeling of Nikki kissing down her body, her hands moving down to softly stroke her hair.

Nikki smiled, before gently taking Hinata's legs and spreading them, revealing Hinata's sex. She then moved her head down, slowly licking the juices off Hinata's inner thighs.

Squeaking, Hinata blushed deeply, loving every movement of Nikki's tongue, it rapidly making her wet again. She then began biting her bottom lip, still stroking Nikki's hair softly.

Smirking and guessing what she wanted Nikki moved her fingers to gently stroke along her labia, parting her fingers slightly to reveal her pink glistening insides. Eagerly, Nikki then moved her lips, kissing Hinata's 'lips' before parting hers and quickly darting her tongue into Hinata's wet sex, wiggling it around slowly, tasting Hinata inquisitively.

Hinata gasped and moaned loudly as Nikki slid her tongue into her, it feeling a little unusual to her, yet, amazingly brilliant. "N-Nikki! Ah, F-Faster..." She groaned out to her female lover.

Nikki's tongue quickly picked up speed, darting about faster and faster inside her lovers core, beginning to slide her tongue deeper, she gently took hold of Hinata's thighs, stroking and caressing them whilst her tongue slid as deep as it possibly could go, before resuming the darting and wiggling inside the tight, delicious sex.

Writhing and arching her back in pleasure, Hinata cried out happily, showing how much she was really enjoying it, her climax was already very close, mere licks away.

The dark haired girl continued happily, flicking her tongue deep into Hinata's sex, suddenly making Hinata cry out her name about three or four times whilst she climaxes.

Nikki smiled happily as she heard Hinata cry out her name, lapping up some of Hinata's delicious wetness before pulling her tongue out and sitting up happily, gazing down at Hinata.

The Hyuuga girl smiled back, suddenly keen to do the same to Nikki she sat up and pounced on her, so Nikki's head was laid at the bottom of the bed. Hinata kissed her once, before eagerly moving down to one of Nikki's breasts and suckling on it, grinding her palm into the other one as she fondles it happily.

Nikki sighed and moaned softly, gradually getting a little louder as she continued. "H-Hinata..." she moaned out softly as Hinata suckled on her.

Giggling softly, Hinata switched over after a few moments, this time nipping the other one between her fingers as she suckled on the other one a lot firmer. Hinata then began to move down to Nikki's sex, eagerly sliding Nikki's legs apart with her own, before moving her head towards it, taking a quick smell of the sweet aroma that came from between Nikki's legs.

Gasping as her legs were parted, Nikki felt herself getting immensely wet, just at the sight of the most beautiful and wonderful girl, between her legs with a wide smile on her lips.

Hinata quickly began to lick the juices off Nikki's thighs, copying what Nikki did to her, trying to get her to have as much fun as she did. Nikki moaned out softly, obviously enjoying the feeling of Hinata licking her inner thighs, it making her giggle softly.

Suddenly, Hinata used her fingers to gently part Nikki's 'lips', revealing the wet glistening pink insides of her lover, she then bent down, and began to lap up the wetness inside of Nikki, smiling happily.

Nikki cried out happily, obviously immensely enjoying the feeling of Hinata's tongue lapping up her juices. "Hina-hime, y-your a natural.. " She chimed out softly, loving the feeling of each lick.

Sliding her tongue deep into Nikki's core, Hinata began to wiggle and flick her tongue about, tasting the soft walls inside Nikki's sex. Enjoying giving, as well as receiving it.

Moaning loudly, Nikki moves her hand down, to gently stroke and play with her hair, feeling very glad that Hinata isn't as shy as she would normally be. Moans and sighs, escape Nikki's throat as Hinata licks deep inside her core, her orgasm approaching quickly.

Hinata's tongue continued to dart and flick about deep inside Nikki. Suddenly having an idea, Hinata gently nuzzled her nose against Nikki's clit, quickly making Nikki go over the edge and climax, moaning out Hinata's name ecstatically. Having enjoyed it immensely, Nikki waits for Hinata to come back up to her, wanting to kiss her happily.

Taking a few more laps of Nikki's wetness, Hinata then climbed back up to Nikki, to get greeted by a loving kiss. Both not caring that they can taste each other on their lips, they both slid under the covers and cuddled up to each other happily, their arms and legs locking around each other cutely.

"Love you, Hina-kun..."

"Love you too, Nikki-hime..."

They then both happily fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.

AN// Yeah, I had to end it all super cute and stuff :D I hope you all liked it! Please R&R.


End file.
